Soul's Reflection
by NinjAngel
Summary: At Dark's disappearance, Daisuke reflects on their relationship. Dark then takes a look from the other side and give his take on it. Satoshi tries to figure out Krad, while Krad finally decides to let himself be known. Daisuke, Dark, and Satoshi POVs up
1. Soul's Reflection

AH! I actually submitted a story. I thought I would start out with something small, so that I could get used to this, and you could get used to my writing style. This is all in Dai-chan's POV. A bit sad, IMO.

On an interesting note, I could have sworn my first story would have been Naruto. I mean, that's why I created the account. XP Guess again . . .

* * *

**Soul's Reflection**

Dark. An Enigma to all who remember him.

Even to me, he was an Enigma. I didn't know much about his past, his hobbies, his interests . . . anything.

All I can remember was how cocky he was. Always up for an adventure. Heh . . . he was always getting either himself or I into trouble. He never apologized, either. Emotions weren't his strong point. Even when I had disappeared into the Second Hand of Time, he never showed much care towards me.

. . . Although . . . I know better than that. That irritability that he portrayed when he found me was definitely his way of showing concern. "How could you have been so careless," and "I had to go through all this trouble of finding you." He must have been worried.

He wasn't always cocky. He did show some emotion towards Risa and Riku. Risa received it well enough, but Riku just thought he was trying to get some. Ha! Despite the fact that it annoyed me to no end to see him flirting with her like that, it's amusing to look back at it now.

Satoshi, too, had an interesting relationship. Rivals on good terms–that's what they were. There was an element of respect for each other that only they could understand. Dark was such a large part of Satoshi's life. It was always a game of cat and mouse. And _I_ was always caught in the middle. Looking back . . . it wasn't too bad. I mean, it was a sense of adventure.

And Mom. Oh my. She loved Dark. Although, I'm not sure even she understood Dark all that well. Grandpa also had a good relationship with him. And even Dad got along well, considering his knowledge on artifacts, and his amazing insight. Poor With doesn't know what to do with Dark gone.

Dark. **The** Enigma. He has everything I wish I could have. Self-esteem, communication skills, luck with the ladies, and handsome to boot. He was like my other half. Someone who completes you. Although, I suppose that in my case, it was much more of a literal explanation. I can't explain what it feels like to have someone trapped inside your consciousness with you. Of course, it was weird and quite annoying at first. You feel as though your thoughts are open to the entire world, instead of just the other person inside your head. It did get better, though. And it wasn't just because I had learned to block off my thoughts.

Dark respected me, almost as much as I had learned to respect him. He had once told me that, just like he had everything I wanted, **I** had everything **he** wanted. I'm mortal, kind, with family and friends with whom I can grow up with. Dark, on the other hand, has had to learn to let go easily and watch his loved ones grow up without him. I can only imagine how painful that must be for him. Only now that he's gone am I able to understand what he meant when he told me that.

He is gone for good now. Dark is completely sealed. He could be happier that he's gone for good. I'm not sure he could deal to be with another Niwa as a host. He and I . . . I don't know how to explain it. He is, after all, an Enigma.

His disappearance had an immediate after-shock. Risa almost broke down crying, even though she knew this would happen at some point. Riku's heart was torn. She didn't like him that much, but knew that both her twin and I cared for him a lot. I can't quite place Satoshi's expression. His reaction was probably similar to Riku's. Saehara wasn't too pleased. He had wanted to catch Dark with his own two hands. Saga, on the other hand, is a bit confused. If Dark was gone, he rationalized, then **I** should be gone too. We are the "same person," after all. So many people miss him. Risa, Riku, Satoshi, Saehara, Saga, Mom, Dad, Grandpa, With. But for some reason, I can't sympathize with them. It's as though I feel that they shouldn't be missing him. That only I have reason to be sad that he's gone.

For the first 14 years of my life, my body housed one conscience. When Dark came along, my mind space felt crowded and taken over. Slowly, I adjusted to that invading mind. My first experience with him that truly bonded us was when I had kissed Riku on White Day. I . . . felt so defeated. He had taken over my body at first, but had soon retreated inward to help me. He had told me that "I **AM **you." That was when it clicked. It was then that I had never wanted to lose him. When I did during the school trip, I didn't know what to do. Him being locked I the mirror part of The Sleeping Sage brought me to a horrible realization: Dark WILL disappear some day. Even being separate from him when I was dragged in to the Second Hand of Time strengthened that relationship. That separation strengthened our bond more. We didn't want to be separated, even though we knew it would come.

Now that he is gone . . . it feels like my heart is too big to house just one soul. That my mind is too large for just one conscience. It was _meant_ for Dark to be there. The darkness that is in those open spaces now seemed to light up when he was there. I was him. He was me. The closeness we shared defied any explanation. It was more than friendship, brotherhood, love–we were each other's reflection. We completed each other. Without him there, I feel empty. Who else has the right to miss him as much as I do? No one understood him. That hidden compassion that few got to see, the hugs that let me know that he was there, the words of encouragement from him that would always cheer me up, those petty arguments that we had. Those were the types of actions that only I was able to witness.

Dark defies explanation. He is an Enigma to all those but himself.

. . . I was wrong. I _do_ understand Dark.

* * *

So, how was it for my first time? Please R&R. All comments eagerly awaited. As much as I would like only praise, critcism is good for a writer's growth. 


	2. Soul's Reflection From the Other Side

Well, well, well. I wasn't planning to, but I _actually_ wrote a part two. I just sat down, and decided to write. Not much planning went into this, except for the fact that I tried to sort of "parallel" part one.

So, read on. D.N.Angel, isn't mine, unfortunately. Lord knows what would happen if it was...

**

* * *

**

**Soul's Reflection - From the Other Side**

Daisuke . . . I'm sorry.

I'm here now, watching over you. It's been one week since I've been sealed away with Krad. He and I . . . I can feel us getting pulled closer together, but we're still separated, so I can see you still, with my own mind. And I remember everything.

I know you hated me when I first emerged. I felt it. The hate, the insecurity, the resentment. "Why should you take over my life?" was one of the first thoughts you had. It hurt. It hurt to know that the person I would be sharing a good year or two with hated me. Most other Niwas were either scared–they didn't know what was happening–or calm–they had been told about me from the very beginning. But not you. You _hated_ me.

But that soon changed. You finally got it through your head, didn't you? I **AM** you, and there's nothing you could do but get used to it. It definitely took a while.

Through it all, I never really hated you. Although . . . I did treat you pretty badly at times, didn't I? It's a wonder you began to like me at all! But, I think you knew. I think you knew how I showed my feelings, how I portrayed them. I think you knew that I loved you like a brother. And that I would do _anything_ to protect you–even jumping into some cursed painting. (Which . . . wasn't all that bad. You are a good artist.)

Watching you interact with other people was painful, at times. And for more than one reason. You're clumsiness around Risa was pathetic! And you refused to believe that you even liked Riku at all until I shoved it in your face. Pfft. Finally, when you confessed to Riku (and it took you long enough), you became comfortable around her, and even around Risa. It . . . didn't seem very fair. But it was good that you found someone you cared for. Someone who cared for you.

And I can't _believe_ you got along so well with creepy bo–eh, Satoshi. I'm gone now. Let's just call him Satoshi. You were probably the only one he opened his heart to. Looking back, I'm glad he did. I'm glad that you made friends with him, and that you still _are_ friends with him. Because of you two, the curse is broken, after all.

I know that one of the things you were always worried about was whether or not Emiko liked having you as a son, or me as a son. It was you, Dai. Emiko loved you. I don't even know why you worried. And, despite the fact that Kosuke was MIA for most of the beginning of your life, he did it because he loved you, too. He found artifacts that helped the both of us when we needed it the most. And Daiki. I think he sees you as a cure. He sees some of himself in you, and some of Emiko, and some of Kosuke. You are a special kind of Phantom Thief. And With. He may miss me, but he still has you. You were the one who took care of him, not me.

There were times where I wished that you and I could switch places. You know that. In the Sleeping Sage, I _was_ you. You're so kind to everyone. You have so many friends. You can _live_. What I wouldn't do to have something like that. I, on the other hand, have to let go of everything. Just because I've dealt with it for hundreds of years doesn't make it any easier. I could feel it in your heart at times that you wanted what I had, as well. You wanted to be suave with the ladies. You wanted a higher self-esteem. But I am you, remember? Those are qualities that you do have. You just have to find them.

I'm sorry for taking up what little "room" there was left in your body. I know it was weird at first–believe me. Even I have to get used to it. I would intrude in your thoughts, but I would block off all of mine. I know it was weird to seem as though you're talking to yourself, to feel as though I could read you like an open book. To feel as though I could take full advantage of you (like I did during the vacation . . . ).

I learned, though. After watching you throughout the day, I could see a warm light in your heart. You were strong, and I respected you for that. I know you respected me, too, no matter how under-the-cuff you thought some of the things I did were.

But I'm _gone_. And I can't _say_ sorry to you! I can't tell you anything about me! And . . . I _want_ to tell you. I want to tell you everything. You . . . you are the first Niwa I have ever felt so attached to. Hell, you're probably the first person I've ever felt so attached to. Sure, Riku was cute, Risa was fun to hang out with, Satoshi provided a challenge, Daiki was my old Tamer, and Emiko is a fun woman. But _you_. You . . . I can't explain it. You were an important part of me. And I'm _glad_ I'm sealed up. I don't think I could bare to come back and find you older than when I left. I want the memory of the fourteen-year-old you to be the only memory I have.

Sure, other people may miss me. But nobody really _knew_ me. You were the closest, because I let you be the closest. Looking back, I wonder why I let you get so close. Maybe it was just you. Just you, and your smile, and that light in your heart.

I'm sorry that I invaded your mind.

I'm sorry that I messed up your love life.

I'm sorry that I had to make you hide from Riku for so long.

I'm sorry that my late-night escapades kept you from sleeping.

I'm sorry that I took advantage of your body.

I'm sorry. Just . . . sorry for everything that I've done to you.

But, watching you now, seeing the light in your heart not fully recovered yet, seeing that you look so alone despite Riku being there, seeing that you are always staring out your window at night . . .

I should probably say that I'm sorry that I'm gone.

I'm sorry that I'm not human, and couldn't stay with you. That we had to be sealed. That . . . that I _wanted_ to be sealed. Riku knew about us. She _knew_. And that means I would have disappeared, to be born again in the family. But, I couldn't. I couldn't bare to come back, and you understood that. Thank you, Daisuke.

Thank you, for finally giving me something that I want.

Thank you for understanding me.

* * *

And that, ladies and gents, is the last part I'm gonna do on this. (Unless you want a Satoshi and Krad version, that is...? XP) 

Comments, suggestions, and criticism are accepted with open arms!!!


	3. Soul's Lamentation

I am on a freaking ROLL here. XD I had really wanted to do this for a while, and I actually found a REALLY rough draft collecting dust, and I was all, "Well, why not?" I do think this is generally a little shorter, though. The problem is that we don't get much info on the Krad/Sato relationship, other than "they pretty much don't get along very well." Oh, yeah--there's a reference to one of the newer manga chapters. I didn't mention it outright, but I think it's pretty easy to tell where it is.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own this. I wish I did. I think most fanfic writers wish they owned the series they were writing about. But it's never going to happen.

* * *

****

Soul's Lamentation

Standing before the Exalted Black Wings, I can still see you, the demon that single-handedly _ruined_ the past year-and-a-half of my life.

. . . No. You are the demon that single-handedly ruined my _entire_ life.

Daisuke is standing next to me, staring up at his lost soul with such a pained and broken expression. I wish I was able to feel the same way about you, Krad. I wish I was able to say that I honestly missed your conniving ways, that I longed to see those mischievous eyes and crooked smile. But I cannot, so I will not.

You forced my hand even before I fully understood your existence. My mother died young, my father disappeared, and I was left an orphan–because of you, Krad. I was adopted by a kind young man turned psychotic–because of _you_, Krad. And yet you never seemed to _understand_ the pain and suffering you would cause my mind and body–never seemed to _care_. I tried to excel in my own life despite you and because of you, tried to ignore any budding feelings I could have for anyone, never placed any value on anyone or anything except a functional, empirical value.

No, I will not miss anything about _you_, Krad. Instead, I will miss the tiny glimpses that you would offer to me–the glimpses of who you really _were_.

You rarely let your guard down. But when you did, I felt a glimmer of hope bubble up inside of me. I could see pain, Krad. Maybe you knew that I could see these emotions, maybe you didn't. You did not hate _simply_ to hate. My family . . . _our_ family put too many restrictions on your freedom, while the Niwa family let Dark run free. You despised being trapped in a body that you could never hope to control–you knew that, even if you tried, both you and I would wind up dead. You resented that, and you took advantage of my newly-discovered weakness so you could fly "free".

Oh, the way you would talk about Daisuke. You knew I cared for him. You saw how I opened my heart up to this innocent and naive teen, to the heir of the _Kaitou_ legacy. You saw how swiftly my emotions melted from a block of immovable ice to a stream of flowing water whenever I would talk to him. You took advantage of that, Krad. My need to stay away from him and protect him only made it easier for you.

So I ask _why_? Why is a creature as beautiful as you so deranged and fundamentally evil? What pushed you to take advantage of me, and the Hikari males before me?

I cannot answer that, nor will I ever be able to obtain an answer from you, but I can try to answer it: the Hikari family never tried to love.

I can remember only one time that the transformation between our souls was painless–I'm sure you remember it too, and was just as surprised as I was to see that neither the two of us were in much pain at all. It was triggered by an emotion stronger than hate or desire, Krad: it was love.

We, as a family, never embraced you like we should have! We shunned you, demonized you, controlled you. It was only right of you to lash out. I wish I could turn back the clock and try to establish a promising relationship with you. I needed someone to understand me when Kei was transforming into something almost inhuman, and who could understand me better than you, Krad?

_I_ want to try again, but I don't want anyone else to. I'm afraid if the curse continues, the Niwa and Hikari descendants would simply forget what Daisuke and I have done. Maybe you thought this, too. Maybe that's why you decided to risk your life and seal Dark away along with yourself.

. . . I don't know what you've done to me, Krad. How on _earth_ did I go from hating you to sympathizing with you? As my time with you wore on and you began to show more of your real self to me, I began to wonder what could happen if we were just given more time. But "time" is something I don't have, and is now something _we_ don't have.

I'm sorry, Krad. I truly am. Though you have ruined my life, you have opened my eyes to both the complicated nature of human beings and to the demented souls of my ancestors. I wish you had let me learn more about you. I wish I could have helped you.


End file.
